warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fehler und Übersetzungen/@comment-3533999-20130313175954
Notiz: Übersetzungen basieren immer auch etwas auf der eigene Meinung (nicht bezogen auf den Klang des Namens!!) und daher wird es auch oft mehr als eine Möglichkeit geben, die Namen richtig zu übersetzen. Mir ist bewusst, dass es dabei selten auch mal Namen gibt, die vom Sinn her gleich sind, obwohl es mit etwas anderem Übersetzt wird. Diese stehen hier, aufgrund meiner Pingeligkeit trotzdem. xD ---- Wie ihr alle wisst, sind viele der Namen falsch Übersetzt worden. Hier ist eine zusammenfassende Liste. (Wird mit der Zeit ergänzt und vervollständigt. ^^) Verbesserungsvorschläge, Ideen, Ergänzungen und andere Sachen bitte sind erwünscht, ebenso Namen, die noch fehlen. Beachtet allerdings, dass ihr, wenn ihr bei bestimmten Katzen meint, dass sie auch so und so heißen kann, dafür auch einen Beweislink o.ä. hinzufügen müsst. Die Liste beinhaltet bis jetzt alle Katzen aus *''In die Wildnis'' *''Feuer und Eis'' *''Geheimnis des Waldes'' *''Vor dem Sturm'' *''Gefährliche Spuren'' *''Stunde der Finsternis'' *''Mitternacht'' *''Mondschein'' *''Morgenröte'' *''Sternenglanz'' *''Dämmerung'' *''Sonnenuntergang'' *''Der geheime Blick'' *''Fluss der Finsternis'' *''Verbannt'' *''Zeit der Dunkelheit'' *''Lange Schatten'' *''Sonnenaufgang'' *''Der vierte Schüler'' *''Fernes Echo'' *''Stimmen der Nacht'' *''Feuersterns Mission'' *''Blausterns Prophezeiung'' *''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans'' *''Das Gesetz der Krieger'' Original - deutsche Übersetzung - richtige Übersetzung ---- 'A' *A Dangerous Path - Gefährliche Spuren - Ein gefährlicher Weg *Ancient Oak - Alte Eiche - Uralte Eiche *Ashfur (DC) - Aschenpelz – Aschenfell *Adderfang - Vipernzahn - Natter(n)fang *Acornpaw - Zapfenpfote - Eichelpfote *Archeye - Schelmauge (in Das Gesetz der Krieger allerdings Erzauge) - Erzauge oder Bogenauge 'B ' *Boulder - Kieselstein - Felsbrocken *Brindleface - Buntgesicht - Scheckgesicht oder Streifengesicht *Brokenstar - Braunstern - Bruchstern *Brownpaw - Erdpfote - Braunpfote *Brightflower - Glanzblüte - Hellblume, Hellblüte, Lichtblume oder Lichtblüte *Barley - Mikusch - Gerste oder Barley *Buzzardtail - Bussardfeder - Bussardschweif *Bouncefire - Hoppelfeuer - Sprungfeuer *Brackenfur – Farnpelz – Farnfell *Brightpaw – Maispfote – Hellpfote oder Lichtpfote *Brindleclaw – Tüpfelkralle – Scheckkralle oder Streifenkralle *Birchstar (WC) – Ginsterstern – Birkenstern *Bluefur - Blaupelz (In Das Gesetz der Krieger allerdings Blaufell) – Blaufell *Blizzardstar – Gewitterstern – Blizzardstern *Brindlestar – Fleckenstern – Streifenstern oder Scheckstern *Billystorm - Ziegensturm - Billysturm *Breezepelt - Windpelz - Brisenpelz *Beechfur - Buchenpelz - Buchenfell *Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) – Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt (Bach) – Bach wo kleine Fische schwimmen (Bach) *Briarlight - Wurzellicht - Dorn(en)strauchlicht, Heckenrosenlicht oder Gestrüpplicht *Blossomfall - Blumenfall - Blütenfall *Brambleberry - Brombeerblüte - Brombeerbeere oder Brombeere *Brightsky - Glanzhimmel - Hellhimmel oder Lichthimmel 'C' *Cloudkit (DC) - Wolkenjunge - Wolkenjunges *Clawface - Narbengesicht - Krallengesicht *Crookedjaw / Crookedstar - Schiefmaul / Streifenstern - Schiefkiefer oder Krummkiefer / Schiefstern oder Krummstern *Cinderfur - Hellpelz - Rußfell oder Aschenfell *Cherry / Cherrytail - Minka / Springschweif - Kirsche / Kirsch(en)schweif *Coal – Ruß (in Feuersterns Mission allerdings Kohle) – Kohle *Code of the Clans – Das Gesetz der Krieger – (Das) Gesetz der Clans *Cloudberry – Schellbeere – Wolkenbeere *Cloversplash – Kleefleck – Kleeplatscher *Cody - Laura - Cody *Carrion Place - Krähenort - Aasort *Crag Where Eagles Nest (Crag) - Fels wo Adler nistet (Fels) - Fels/Klippe wo Adler nisten (Fels/Klippe) *Chirp - Felix - Zwitscher(er), Pipser, Zirper, etc. *Crookedstar's Promise - Streifensterns Bestimmung - Krumm-/Schiefsterns Versprechen 'D' *Dustpelt - Borkenpelz - Staubpelz *Deadfoot - Lahmfuß - Tot(en)fuß *Duststar – Nebelstern – Staubstern *Darkstar – Dämmerstern – Dunkelstern *Daisytail – Gänseschweif – Gänseblum(en)schweif *Daisyheart – Gänseherz – Gänseblum(en)herz *Dewstar – Luftstern – Taustern *Darkstar – Abendstern – Dunkelstern *Daisy - Minka - Gänseblümchen oder Daisy *Dark Forest - Wald der Finsternis - Dunkler / Finsterer Wald *Dark River - Fluss der Finsternis - Dunkler Fluss *Dawnpelt - Lichtfell - Dämmerpelz *Dark Whiskers - Dunkler Bart - Dunkle Bärte oder Dunkle Schnurrhaare *Dovewing - Taubenflug - Taubenflügel oder Taubenschwinge 'E' *Echosong - Echoklang - Echolied oder Echosong *Ebonyclaw - Pechkralle - Ebenholzkralle oder Ebonykralle *Egg - Schnauze - Ei *Eclipse - Zeit der Dunkelheit - Eklipse, Finsternis, Verfinsterung, Verdunklung *Emberkit - Spatzenjunges - Aschenjunges 'F' *Fawnstep - Rehauge - Kitzschritt *Fernpelt - Heidepelz - Farnpelz *Ferncloud – Rauchfell - Farnwolke *Forest of Secrets – Geheimnis des Waldes – Wald der Geheimnisse *Flintfang – Kieselfang – Feuersteinfang *Fernleaf – Farnwedel – Farnblatt *Floss - Molly - Seide oder Floss *Firestar's Quest - Feuersterns Mission - Feuersterns Aufgabe / Suche *Frecklewish - Tupfenwunsch - Fleckenwunsch *Fallensnow - Schneefall - Fallschnee *Fallowfern - Rehfarn - Brachenfarn *Fallen Leaves - Fallendes Blatt - Gefallene Blätter *Fallowkit - Hirschjunges - Brachenjunges *Furled Bracken - Wippender Farn - Aufgerollter Farn *Fish Leap - Springender Fisch - Fisch Sprung *Falcon Swoop - Gleitender Falke - Falken Sturzflug *Fuzzypelt - Wuschelpelz - Flaumpelz, Flauschpelz, Krauspelz, Fusselpelz *Frosty - Benny - Kalt, Frostig, Eisig, "Frosti", "Eisi" oder Frosty *Ferretpaw - Iltispfote - Frettchenpfote *Fading Echoes - Fernes Echo - Verblassende Echos *Furzepaw - Wickenpfote - Stechginsterpfote *Fallowtail - Rehschweif - Brachenschweif 'G' *Greenflower – Frischblüte – Grünblume oder Grünblüte *Graywing (FC) - Haselhuhn - Grauflügel *Greeneyes – Grünauge – Grünaugen *Greenleaf Twolegplace - Zweibeinerlichtung und Monsternest - Blattgrün Zweibeinerort *Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray) - Grauer Himmel vor dem Morgen (Grau) - Grauer Himmel vor der Dämmerung / vor Tagesanbruch (Grau) *Great Sycamore - Große Platane - Großer Ahorn(baum) *Grasspelt - Wiesenfell - Graspelz *Goosefeather - Gänsefeder - Gansfeder 'H' *Halftail - Kurzschweif - Halbschweif *Heavystep - Bleifuß - Schwerschritt *Hollykit – Buchenjunges - Stechpalm(en)junges *Hollystar – Holunderstern – Stechpalm(en)stern *Hattie - Mia - Hattie *Hollyflower - Holunderblüte - Stechpalm(en)blume oder Stechpalm(en)blüte *Healer - Seher (und Anführer) - Heiler *Harveymoon - Herbstmond oder Weißmond - Harveymond *Harley - Ole - Harley *Hollyleaf - Distelblatt - Stechpalm(en)blatt *Highledge - Hochnase - Hochkante, Hochsims, Hoher Felsvorsprung, etc. *Hazelwing - Haselflug - Haselflügel *Hatchkit - Heckenjunges - Brutjunges oder Schlüpfjunges *Hussar - Husar - Hussar 'I' *Ivypool - Efeusee - Efeuteich 'J' *Jaggedtooth - Schiefzahn - Zackenzahn *Jumpfoot – Schreckfuß – Sprungfuß *Jet - Flitzer - Strahl oder Düse *Jester - Schnurr - Jester, Spaßvogel, Narr oder Witzbold 'K' noch keine 'L' *Littlepaw (Littlecloud) - Zwergpfote - Kleinpfote (später allerdings richtig: Kleinwolke) *Loudbelly - Rumpelbauch - Lautbauch *Lowbranch - Birkenzweig - Tiefast oder Tiefzweig *Leafpool - Blattsee - Blattteich oder Blatttümpel *Lichenfur - Flechtenpelz - Flechtenfell *Logfur - Holzpelz - Logfell oder Holzfell *Lilystem - Lilienhalm - Lilienstängel *Lily - Lilly - Lily oder Lilie 'M' *Mudclaw (WC) - Moorkralle - Schlammkralle *Moony / Sky / Skywatcher - Mondkalb / Wolke / Wolkenjäger - "Mondi" / Himmel / Himmelschauer *Moonrise - Mondschein - Mondaufgang *Molewhisker – Wühlbart – Maulwurfbart oder Maulwurfschnurrhaar *Minnowkit (CodeotC) – Barbenjunges – Elritzenjunges oder Fischjunges *Mottlepaw – Tupfenpfote - Fleckenpfote *Maplewhisker – Kastanienhaar – Ahornbart oder Ahornschnurrhaar *Moonpool / Pool of Stars - Mondsee / See der Sterne - Mondteich oder Mondtümpel / Teich der Sterne oder Sternenteich *Marshkit - Riedjunges (in Sternenglanz Glockenjunges) - Sumpfjunges oder Moorjunges *Medicine Cat - Heiler/in - Medizin Katze/Kater/Kätzin *Macgyver - Elsterpelz - Macgyver (heißt eigentlich zurechtbasteln) *Misha - Mischa - Misha oder Zicke *Mothermouth - Ahnentor - Muttermund *Molepelt - Wühlpelz - Maulwurfpelz *Merry - Cindy - Merry *Minnowtail - Fischflosse - Fischschweif *Milkfur (FC) - Milchpelz - Milchfell *Mitzi (E) - Mizzi 'N' *Nofurs - Pelzlose - Ohnefell oder Keinfell *Nightfur - Nachtpelz - Nachtfell *Nettlepad – Nesselpelz – Nesselballen *Nightmask – Nachtgesicht – Nachtmaske *Night Whispers - Stimmen der Nacht - Nachtflüstern oder Nachtgeflüster 'O' *Onestar - Kurzstern - Einstern *Owlfur – Eulenpelz – Eulenfell *Outcast - Verbannt - Verbannte/r oder Ausgestoßene/r *Owl Feather - Feder der Eule - Eulen Feder *Ottersplash - Ottersprung - Otterplatscher 'P' *Petalnose - Blütenduft - Blütennase *Poppydawn – Mohnröte (in Das Gesetz der Krieger allerdings Mohnknospe) - Mohndämmerung *Percy - Paule - Percy *Purdy - Charlie - Purdy *Petalfall - Blumenfall - Blütenfall *Pod - Tobi - Pod, Fuß, Gehäuse, Schote, Hülse oder Schale *Piper - Pfiff - Pfeifer 'Q' *Quickpaw – Flinkpfote – Schnellpfote 'R' *Runningwind - Sturmwind - Laufwind *Runningnose - Triefnase - Laufnase (theoretisch aber auch Triefnase) *Runningbrook - Plätscherbach - Laufbach *Rainfur - Regenpelz - Regenfell *Rockshade - Kieselschatten - Felsenschatten *Rising Storm – Vor dem Sturm – Aufkommender Sturm *Rainwhisker – Regenpelz – Regenbart oder Regenschnurrhaar *Robinstar – Finkstern – Rotkehlchenstern *Rainsplash – Platzregen – Regenplatscher *Reedshine – Schilflicht – Schilfglanz oder Schilfschein *Robinwing (GdK) – Rotkehlchenflug – Rotkehlchenflügel *Ripplestar – Rieselstern – Kräuselstern *Runningstorm - Sausewind – Laufsturm *Rusty - Sammy - Rosti oder Rusty *Rockpile - Großer Felshaufen - Felshaufen *Raggedstar - Kampfstern (in allen Büchern außer In die Wildnis allerdings Fetzenstern) - Zottelstern, Fetzenstern oder Lumpenstern *Rock where Snow Gathers bzw. Rock Beneath Still Water (Rock) - Berg wo sich Schnee fängt (Berg) - Fels/Gestein wo sich Schnee sammelt bzw. Fels/Gestein unterhalb stillen Wassers (Fels/Gestein) *Red - Rubin - Rot *Rowanfur - Eschenpelz - Eschenfell *Rabbitleap - Hasensprung - Kaninchensprung *Rock - Stein - Felsen oder Fels *Running Horse - Fliehendes Pferd - Laufendes Pferd oder Rennendes Pferd *Robinwing (DC) - Rotbrust - Rotkehlchenflügel *Rippleclaw - Wellenkralle - Kräuselkralle, Rieselkralle, Plätscherkralle, Riffelkralle *Timberfur - Baumpelz - Holzfell 'S' *Smudge - Wulle - Fleck *Swiftpaw - Wieselpfote - Flinkpfote *SkyClan - WolkenClan - Himmel(s)Clan *SkyClan's Destiny - Das Schicksal des WolkenClans - Das Schicksal des Himmel(s)Clans oder Himmel(s)Clans Schicksal *Sootfur – Schlammfell – Rußfell *Stormfur – Sturmpelz – Sturmfell *Swiftstar – Blitzstern – Flinkstern *Shortwhisker / Hutch – Kleinbart / Linus – Kurzbart oder Kurzschnurrhaar / Kiste, Kasten oder Hutch *Speckletail – Fleckenschweif - Sprenkelschweif *Shrewpaw – Weidenpfote – Spitzmauspfote *Splashnose – Sumpfnase – Platschernase *Sunfall / Sunstar – Abendsonne / Abendstern – Sonnenfall / Sonnenstern *Splashheart – Sturmherz – Platscherherz *Specklepaw – Fleckenpfote – Sprenkelpfote *Sheeptail – Schafspelz – Schafschweif *Silvermask – Silbergesicht – Silbermaske *Sunspots – Sonnenfleck – Sonnenflecken *Stonestream - Kieselbach - Steinbach oder Steinstrom *Smoky - Socke - "Rauchi", Rauch, Qualm oder Smoky *Starlight - Sternenglanz - Sternenlicht *Squirrelflight - Eichhornschweif - Eichhornflug *Skyrock - Wolkenfels - Himmel(s)fels *Scree - Schotter - Geröll *Sun-drown-place - Wassernest der Sonne - Ort der ertrinkenden Sonne oder Ort wo die Sonne ertrinkt *Sparrowpelt - Spatzenschweif (in Feuersterns Mission allerdings Spatzenpelz) - Spatzenpelz *Shorty - Klops - Kleiner oder Kurzer *Snowy - Flocke (in Feuersterns Mission) oder Schneeball (in Das Schicksal des WolkenClans) - Schnee oder Schneeweiß *Snowfur - Schneepelz - Schneefell *Snooky/Snookthorn - Näschen/Schnupperdorn - "Schnupperli"/Schnupperdorn oder Näschchen/Nasenpfote *Sneezepaw - Schniefpfote - Niespfote *Silverpelt - Silbervlies - Silberpelz *Scree Beneath Winter Sky (Scree) – Tal unter Frosthimmel (Tal) – Geröll unter Winterhimmel (Geröll) *Sedgewhisker - Grasbart - Riedgrasbart, Seggenbart *Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer) - Bergstieg neben Wasserfall (Stieg) - Blanker Pfad neben Wasserfall (Blank) *Swoop of Chestnut Hawk (Swoop) - Sturzflug vom braunen Habicht (Sturz) - Sturz(flug) vom Kastanienhabicht / kastanienfarbigen Habicht (Sturz) *Stripes - Streif - Streifen *Scorchfur - Fleckenpelz - Brand(fleck)fell, Sengenfell *Shy Fawn - Scheues Reh - Scheues Rehkitz, ScheuesKitz, Scheues Hirschkalb oder Scheues Rehkalb *Stone Song - Singender Stein - Stein Lied *Swiftbreeze - Frischbrise - Flinkbrise *Stonepelz - Kieselpelz - Steinpelz *Sweetpaw - Heckenpfote- Süßpfote *Sweetbriar - Heckenrose - Süßgestrüpp, Süßdorn(en)strauch oder Süßheckenrose *Stoatfur - Iltispelz - Hermelinfell *Starlingfeather - Drosselfeder - Star(en)feder *Seedpelt - Mohnpelz - Samenpelz *Spottedkit/-pelt - Tüpfeljunges/Tupfenpelz - entweder Tüpfeljunges/-pelz oder Tupfenjunges/-pelz *Sunstrike - Sonnenstrahl - Sonnenschlag oder Sonnenstoß *Seville - Karotte - Seville oder Sevilla *Snowdrop - Schneeflocke - Schneeglöckchen oder Schneetropfen *Sign of the Moon - Spur des Mondes - Zeichen des Mondes *Shrewfoot - Kratzfuß - Spitzmausfuß 'T' *Tallstar - Riesenstern - Großstern *Tallpoppy - Mohnblüte - Großmohn *Tinycloud - Bienenwolke - Kleinwolke oder Winzigwolke *Tangle - Ranke - Gewirr *Tawnyfur – Lauftatze – Bernsteinfell *The Darkest Hour - Stunde der Finsternis - Die dunkelste / finsternste Stunde *Troutstar – Lachsstern – Forellenstern *Tawnyspots – Bernsteinfleck – Bernsteinflecken *Toadfoot - Pilzkralle - Krötenfuß *The Sight - Der geheime Blick - Die Sicht oder Der (An-)Blick *Thistlekit / -paw (WC) - Igeljunges - Disteljunges *Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon) – Fang vom kreisenden Adler (Fang) – Fang vom schnappenden Adler (Fang) *Tribe of Rushing Water - Stamm des eilenden Wassers - Stamm des sausenden / rauschenden / herabstürzenden Wassers *Twist - Flip - Twist, Drall oder Dreh(ung) *Thistleclaw - Stachelkralle (in Geheimnis des Waldes allerdings Distelkralle und Distelklaue) - Distelkralle *Tansypaw - Gänsepfote - Gänsefingerkrautpfote, Wurmkrautpfote oder Rainfarnpfote *Toadstep - Unkenfuß - Unkenschritt oder Krötenschritt *Tanglewhisker - Strubbelbart - Gewirrbart, Filzbart, o.ä. 'U' noch keine 'V' *Voletooth - Feldzahn - Wühlmauszahn *Vinetail - Weinschweif - Lianenschweif oder Rebenschweif *Voleclaw - Feldkralle - Wühlmauskralle 'W' *Whitestorm - Weißpelz - Weißsturm *Willowpelt - Glanzfell - Weidenpelz *Webfoot - Spinnenfuß - Netzfuß *Whitetail - Hellschweif - Weißschweif *Weaselfur – Rennpelz – Wieselfell *Whitestar – Hellstern – Weißstern *Willowshine - Maulbeerglanz - Weidenglanz oder Weidenschein *Whitewing - Weißflug - Weißflügel *Whispering Breeze - Säuselnder Wind - Wispernde/Flüsternde/Säuselnde Briese *Weedwhisker - Grasbart - Unkrautbart *Webkit - Spinnenjunges - Netzjunges *Wildfur - Wildpelz - Wildfell *Whitefang - Weißzahn - Weißfang 'Y' *Yellowfang - Gelbzahn - Gelbfang Manga & Hörbuch Fehler Hier sind alle Namensfehler aus den Mangas aufgefürt. Diese beruhen nicht darauf, dass der Name falsch übersetzt wurde, sondern weil die Übersetzung des Namens eine andere ist, als die in den Büchern. (Anmerkung: In Neuauflagen der Mangas wurden ein paar der Namen verbessert.) Die Katzen aus den folgenden Mangas sind hier aufgelistet: *''Graustreif und Millie'' *''Tigerstern und Sasha'' *''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer'' *''Der WolkenClan in Gefahr'' Hier ist der Aufbau: Englischer Name - Manga/Hörbuch Übersetzung - Buch Übersetzung *Squirrelpaw - Eichhörnchenpfote - Eichhornpfote *Rainwhisker - Regenschnurrhaar - Regenpelz *Brightheart - Helles Herz - Lichtherz *Silverstream - Silberstrom - Silberfluss *Whitestorm - Weißsturm - Weißpelz *Sorrelpaw - Fuchspfote - Ampferpfote *Squirrelkit - Eichhornpfote - Eichhornjunges *Rowanpaw - Brombeerpfote (in neueren Versionen allerdings Vogelbeerpfote) - Eschenpfote *Hawkpaw - Falkenfuß - Habichtpfote *Mothpaw - Mottenfuß - Mottenpfote *Tallpoppy - Langmohn - Mohnblüte *Sandpaw/-storm - Gelbpfote/-wind - Sandpfote/-sturm *Shrewkit - Haseljunges - Weidenjunges Manga Charaktere Anders als in der oben stehenden Liste sind hier Katzen aufgezählt, die falsch übersetzt wurden, allerdings nur in den Mangas auftauchen. Englischer Name - deutsche Übersetzung - richtige Übersetzung *Husker - Schote - Husker (obwohl es eigentlich Schälmaschine heißt) *Pad - Blättchen - Ballen *Pounce - Springer - Sprung *Pine - Pinus - Kiefer oder Pinie *Patch - Fleckchen - Fleck oder Flicken *Cinders - Asche - Aschen oder Schlacken *Ravenpaw's Path - Rabenpfotes Abenteuer - Rabenpfotes Weg *SkyClan and the Stranger - Der WolkenClan in Gefahr - (Der) Himmel(s)Clan und der Fremde